In a co-pending Canadian patent application No. 2,393,172 which is incorporated herein by reference, there is already disclosed an all-fiber linear design depolarizer which is, however, suitable only for depolarizing a single state of polarization.
There is clearly a need for an all-fiber, all-SOP depolarizer that would allow depolarization of light for any and all SOP.